Shego's Heart
by xXNorwegianAssassinXx
Summary: Winning unfairly can lead to unhappiness of the heart. Kim finds this out the hard way as Shego comes to terms with her unavoidable fate. Rated for not entirely bad language. Don't read this. Really.


**First Kim Possible fic ever! Can't say it's any good, but heck! I felt like doing it and I do what I want sometimes. This is actually inspired from an episode of House that should be quite obvious by the title. If not, it'll be at the bottom of this thingy. Be aware I'm pretty sure the characters are OOC as hard as I tried to not do that, but whatever. This takes place after the events of So the Drama, so if you haven't watched that and don't want it to be spoiled, I don't recommend reading this. Other than that, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dull, emerald eyes blinked lazily to life. The sharp, bright lights above her stung her retinas, hurting her head and forcing her to blink several times. As her vision cleared up she looked down, realizing she was in a hospital bed, but that wasn't what bothered her. It was the person standing at the foot of the bed, turned to avoid her gaze. It, of course, was the last person she wanted to see.<p>

Regardless of her aching head, she spoke up, "What the hell are you doing here, Princess?"

She didn't turn, as if the wall held something much more interesting than the conversation, and never spoke up. After several seconds, she walked slowly to the edge of the bed, eyes staying downcast. Slightly hazy emeralds never left her adversary.

"If you've come here to laugh at me, then get it over with and get out." her voice bitter, but not without showing slight weakness. She laid her head back to the pillow and turned away. She hasn't realized it before, but she felt quite tired.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was quiet, almost inaudible.

It didn't go unnoticed. "You should be. Being kicked into that tower hurt."

A sob broke through the silence in the room, snapping emerald eyes back to the other figure. Tears rimmed red eyes, showing that she had been crying for a while. A fine eyebrow rose along with sarcastic remarks, "What's with all the tears, Kimmie? You kicked ME into the tower, remember? If anybody should be crying, it isn't you. If you are _that _sympathetic, then you should leave. Don't like the mushy stuff."

Kim took a deep, shaky breath, wiping away some of the water from her eyes, "The electrical surge from the tower was enough to blow apart a person. You had those powers and that saved you from that happening but it wasn't strong enough to stop what happened to your heart." Her voice broke by the end and she was forced to stop to recollect herself.

"What are you talking about? I feel perfectly…" Her eyes drifted behind Kim, spotting the machinery that was filling the silence with gentle it's whirring. "No…" Her eyes widened with realization, her face falling from hard and defensive to someone who had their freedom stripped because of someone else's action. "No… No. I… this… but I'm…"

Her opponent met her gaze, filled with pity, sympathy and sincerity, "I'm so sorry."

It sickened her. The compassion flowing from her sworn enemy at something SHE had done to HER. She screwed her eyes shut and clamped her jaw, turning her head at the apprehension that her situation could not be altered. A few sobs broke through her throat; shattering the tough, uncaring mask she wore, only making her feel weaker.

She shouldn't be in this situation. She should be breaking into places and stealing things because she could. She should be sparring with her enemy, the most exciting thing in her day, not laying here weak and dying. Dying, dead, what was the difference when a machine was the only thing keeping you alive?

The damn machine was the only other thing to fill the silence. And it mocked her with its presence, filling in the blank noise with its own, constantly reminding her it was over. Her freedom now gone.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and a new weight on the bed and she felt like lashing out. Slapping, punching, hitting, kicking, ANYTHING to get Kim away from her. This had been her fault hadn't it? She was the reason she landed in the damn tower. Hell, it was probably Dr. D's fault too for putting up a giant electrical tower. I mean, who does that in the middle of a rain storm?

As much as she wanted to fight the other girls' presence, she didn't have the energy. Instead, she just leaned her head in and let the tears flow; letting her loss take over. She felt helpless lying in the hero's arms, unable to change anything or take action and that's what bugged her worst. She was never one to stand around and watch the world go by. There was always something exciting to do. Something to be stolen or someone to fight. Not this time.

What felt like forever later, she had finally come to terms with her situation and filled her lungs with oxygen, "I think it's time to go."

She felt Kim tense ever so slightly, swallowing before answering, "And here I thought you would want to hold on for as long as you can."

The older woman smirked against her shoulder, "I would trade my heart to continue living."

Kim sniffed at the sour humor, "Just a few more moments." Sure, they had been sworn enemies bent on beating the other one, but there was always something more to their fighting, keeping each other from killing one another. That, and the time Shego had spent as Miss Go was keeping Kim from letting go too soon. Sure, Shego was an annoying pain in the ass that found amusement in her provocation of the younger woman, but there was her alter ego that wasn't so bad.

"If you hate me so much, then why are you trying to extend my existence?"

"I don't really hate you. I was feeling so many things at once and at the moment, the easiest way to let it all out was on you," She paused, taking a shaky breath, "I never meant for this to happen."

Silence came over the two for a few more seconds before Shego spoke up again, "Time is something we're always gonna want, Pumpkin, and it's something I haven't got much of anyways. Now is as good a time as any. Just think of is as one final 'get out of jail free'."

Kim sighed. She knew Shego was right but this just wasn't fair and it was all her fault. She pulled away to look her enemy in the eyes, "Just tell me one thing first."

A delicate eyebrow rose, "Since when was this a negotiation?"

"Humor me once more," Emerald eyes were sill reluctant. "Please?"

Shego looked slightly skeptical, "I'll answer if you promise to pull the plug right after. I don't need an entire interrogation."

Kim flinched at the bluntness of the older woman, "Alright. The last time you were Miss Go, you were going to say something to me before Ron changed you back. What was that?"

Shego shut her eyes, "I was going to tell you that I…" she paused, thinking of the right word choice before she opened her eyes, meeting olive ones, "I like you."

Kim's eyes widened slightly, before a smile cracked over her face. Shego's eyes shot open as she began to giggle. It soon turned into full out laughter, tears streaming down her face.

Shego's face was immediately set into a scowl as she turned away. Her vision blurred slightly and she shut her eyes once more. She had just been friendly towards her nemesis and she was throwing it back into her face, "I gave you what you wanted. Now, just shut the damn machine off." Her voice came out hurt and tired and she did nothing to stop it. She had nothing left to lose now.

Whatever Shego had expected, it wasn't this. Kim's arms tightened around the villainess, drawing her close once again. Her laughter dropped down, but the tears kept streaming, "I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at this stupid situation. It took until you were on your last leg to say all that. I can't believe your stubbornness." Kim sniffed. "And for the record, I like you too."

The older woman turned back, emeralds questioning, "You're just saying that out of sympathy."

"No, I'm not. All those sparring matches, the time you were Miss Go, the occasions we actually had to work together; as ridiculous as it sounds, it was fun and I loved every minute of it." Tears flowed down once again, "I'm going to miss it all. No one ever came as close as you did to beating me."

"If I didn't go easy on you, I would have kicked your ass."

"Not in a million years, old woman." Her voice was soft, trailing off into several more moments of silence.

Shego once again broke the whirring filled silence, her voice quiet, tired, "It's time to go, Princess."

Kim kept her tight hold but backed off enough to look Shego in the eyes. She looked content, no sign of tears on her pale face. Kim's brows furrowed, sorrow gripping her features. She couldn't back down now as she had a promise to keep. A sob broke out as she released one arm and reached behind her to press the four power buttons.

"Kim." Her attention was focused back to the woman on the bed. She never used her actually name. This was a first. "See you on the other side."

Kim's face broke once again as she slowly pressed each individual button. Her attention was immediately returned to the older woman, the air was finally filled with a suffocating silence. She watched powerlessly as Shego's emeralds stared into hers, the fire slowly faded and her eyelids slid shut, signaling the final beat of her heart.

"Yeah, see you there."

* * *

><p><strong>Take the 'I like you" any way you want. In this particular story, I'm not going to say which side of the fence I sit on.<strong>** Hope I didn't bore anyone to death in this story. Watched way too many sad episodes of House today**** and just felt so inspired to write it.**

**I don't own Kim Possible or Shego, but I am willing to trade her for several cans of vanilla Coke and a cat if they are offering.**

**I don't own House or the Wilson's Heart episode, meaning this storyline is pretty much not mine. (Please don't sue! I don't have enough money for that!)  
><strong>


End file.
